La llegada del Verano
by Ashura66
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke ha estado enamorado de Naruto el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor desde que tiene memoria. Cuando Sasuke tenía apenas 13 años Naruto se va de Konoha sin despedirse ni dar explicaciones a nadie, ¿qué pasará cuando Naruto anuncie su regreso a Konoha? YAOI [sasunaru]
1. Chapter 1

Ya estaba llegando el verano, y Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse un poco nostálgico, hacía ya un par de años que _él _se había ido, se había ido sin decir nada, Sasuke no sabía si se verían de nuevo, pero a le temblaban las manos de solo pensar volver a encontrárselo, volver a verle a esos ojos azules, y su cabello dorado, Naruto era como el verano, tan cálido, tan lleno de vida, él era como el verano que pronto llegaría a Konoha, pero los veranos pasaban y pasaban y nunca traían a Naruto. Sasuke suspiro, otra vez se estaba pensando cursilerías.

¿Por qué demonios estas suspirando tanto hoy Sasuke? – pregunto Karin, su compañera de clase y amiga de la infancia… y más importante aún, hermana menor de Naruto.

Metete en tus asuntos. – dijo sin mirarla.

A veces francamente me pregunto si no sufres estreñimiento crónico. – dijo entre risitas.

Y yo a veces me pregunto si tu sentido del humor te lo regalan en esa cajita feliz que tanto te gusta y que te va a dejar como una vaca de gorda. – respondió Sasuke sin cambiar su expresión seria.

Karin solo se sonrojo, ese imbécil siempre fue así, y eso que eran amigos de la infancia, Karin ya sabía leerlo y descifrar los mil y un tipos de ceño fruncido que producía su arisco amigo, tantos años de observación le dieron la luz del entendimiento, Sasuke siempre se ponía melancólico en verano, creía saber que tenía algo que ver con su hermano Naruto, quien era 5 años mayor que ellos, y hacia 4 años se había marchado de Konoha.

Naruto había sido un bálsamo para Sasuke y Karin, siempre los ayudaba hasta en sus más locas travesuras, les mimaba como no hacían sus padres – en especial los de Sasuke – y el junto con Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke quien iba a la misma clase del rubio, les servían de tutores para la escuela conduciéndolos a ser los primeros en sus clases; su repentina partida era un herida para todos, incluyendo a Itachi quien prefirió quedarse a estudiar medicina en Konoha. Naruto no había vuelto a Konoha en esos 4 años, ambos Sasuke y Karin vivían con el temor de no volver a verle, ya que al parecer la repentina huida de Naruto tuvo algo que ver con una pelea con sus padres meses antes de su graduación del instituto, graduación a la cual Itachi tuvo que ir solo, Sasuke y Karin intentaron preguntar a sus respectivos padres, pero Itachi les detuvo ya que no era lo mejor en ese momento.

Hey Sasuke

¿mm?

Debemos reunirnos después de clase para hacer el informe de Kakashi.

No iré a tu casa.

Eso ya lo sé idiota, así que más te vale y compres un pastel de fresa, en tu casa no hay ni un maldito gramo de azúcar y no aguantaré 3 horas haciendo un proyecto de química sin dulces ¡olvídalo!

Eres tan malditamente ruidosa. – dijo molesto, pero Karin sabía que ya había obtenido su pastel.

La campana sonó anunciando la tan ansiada libertad para los estudiantes del instituto Konoha, Sasuke y Karin se encaminaron sin decir nada a la casa del azabache. Una vez comprado el dichoso pastel de fresa entraron en la casa de los Uchiha, una casa tradicional japonesa bastante grande.

¿Dónde está Itachi?

Tiene vacaciones de la Universidad, si está aquí debe estar durmiendo como una vil marmota. –dijo Sasuke.

¿A quién le llamas marmota hermanito tonto? – dijo Itachi apareciendo por uno de los pasillos de la casa.

Oh vaya, mira nada más, el oso decidió dejar de hibernar. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para tenerte despierto a – se mira el reloj con gesto teatral – las 3:00 p.m.? Santo dios.

Me matas de risa hermanito, pero ahora que preguntas… si es algo bastante importante, creo que podría interesarte, oh y a ti también Karin-chan. – dijo percatándose de la presencia de la pelirroja.

¿A mí también? ¿Qué es?

¿A qué demonios te refieres aniki? ¡escúpelo!

Primero quiero un poco de pastel~~~~

Tres rebanadas de pastel después Itachi finalmente accedió a contarles la noticia que milagrosamente le paro de la cama a una hora tan indecente.

Recibí una llamada telefónica

¿De quién? – preguntó Sasuke exasperado ¿qué tenía eso que ver con el o con Karin?

De Naruto. – Sasuke y Karin quedaron helados, después de tanto tiempo por fin se había comunicado con ellos.

Y… y ¿Qué dijo? ¿cómo está? – pregunto Sasuke tratando de no tartamudear.

Está bien, ha estado viviendo en Tokyo, le falta poco para terminar de estudiar gastronomía, un par de detalles mínimos y obtendrá su título. – Sasuke sonrió nostálgico.

_Naruto se encontraba en la cocina de la casa Uchiha feliz de la vida mientras buscaba un par de ingredientes tarareando una canción pegajosa._

_¿Qué haces, Naruto?_

_Waaaa ¿Sasuke? Oh por Dios, casi me matas del susto._

_Es que Naruto es una gallina._

_Y tu un pequeño demonio ¿lo sabías? ¡Qué digo, no solamente tú, tu hermano también es un demonio!_

_Cállate dobe, eres muy ruidoso. _

_Aaaawww, que lástima los pequeños demonios no van a comer tomates rellenos esta noche ~ - a Sasuke le brillaron los ojitos de pura hambre al escuchar su comida favorita._

_Yo… no soy un pequeño demonio._

_No… no lo eres, ve a lavarte las manos y me ayudas con esto ¿ne? – Sasuke casi corre._

A ese dobe siempre le gusto cocinar.

Sí, siempre se lo veía con una sonrisa en la cocina – comento Karin risueña y los hermanos asintieron en acuerdo.

¿no te dijo algo más aniki?

Sí… viene a Konoha a finales del verano, al parecer quiere conseguir trabajo aquí, me comento algo de primero conseguir algo de experiencia, y después montar su propio restaurante.

Entonces el… ¿volverá… definitivamente? – preguntó Karin con los ojos acuosos.

Ajá, volverá definitivamente a Konoha, aunque me dijo que no volvería a casa de tus padres Karin, alquilara un departamento pequeño.

Sasuke todavía no procesaba del todo la información, su mente se llenó inmediatamente de recuerdos, recuerdos que había querido borrar de sus memoria por lo mucho que lo lastimaban, Naruto sonriendo, Naruto preparando comida, Naruto defendiéndolo de su padre, Naruto recogiéndolo de la escuela, Naruto jugando con Karin y el en el parque, Naruto durmiendo, Naruto riñendo a Itachi por descuidado, Naruto siendo Naruto, Naruto yéndose para siempre. Y pronto su corazón volvió a latir con un sentimiento que había creído superado.

_Naruto… - llamo un Sasuke de 13 años a un Naruto de 17._

_Dime Sasuke - respondió Naruto levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en la sala de la casa Uchiha, Itachi había ido a una tienda cercana a comprar algunos snacks._

_Estoy enamorado de ti. – a secas, sin tartamudeo inicial ni sonrojos._

_¿eh? – preguntó Naruto confundido._

_¡No puedes ser tan idiota dobe! Te dije que te amo._

_Sasu yo…_

_Ya ya, sé que también me amas, pero como a un hermanito, no es a eso a lo que me refiero, ¡quiero que seas mi esposa!_

_¡Sasu para tu carro! Estas yendo muy aprisa, no voy a insultar tu inteligencia Sasu, sé que entiendes muy bien a que te refieres cuando dices eso, pero aún no es momento para eso Sasu, ni para ti ni para mí._

_Me confesaré de nuevo cuando crezca, en ese momento tendrás que tomarme enserio dobe, no seré un niño por siempre._

_Jajajaja eres un niño muy maduro Sasu, veamos cómo se desenvuelven las cosas ¿vale?_

_Prepárate dobe. – Naruto solo sonrió._

Eso había pasado hace tanto tiempo, que Sasuke había olvidado un poco la cara de Naruto en ese tiempo, no recuerda sus expresiones, y en ese momento no notó que Naruto nunca le explico lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho, que se supone debía confesarse a una linda chica.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, horas antes estaba suspirando como un idiota comparando a su amor de infancia con el verano, y ahora ese amor de infancia volvería a él, le parecía tan irreal, habían pasado cuatro años ¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado Naruto? ¿Ha estado viviendo solo todo ese tiempo? ¿Se habrá perdido en la inmensa ciudad de Tokyo de la misma manera que se perdía en el centro de Konoha? ¿Habrá tenido parejas? ¿_Tiene _una pareja? Tenía tanto que preguntarle, tanto que reclamarle, _cuatro años _enteros de sentirse incompleto, de pensar siempre en él, de añorarlo con cada fibra de su ser.

A que es una buena noticia ¿cierto hermanito?

Vaya que es una buena noticia aniki.


	2. Chapter 2

Kushina vivía un pequeño infierno desde que su hijo Naruto había abandonado su hogar después de _ese _día, aceptaba que Minato se había excedido, anteriormente habían tenido peleas por el mismo tema, pero la última había sido definitiva, a Minato se le colmo la paciencia y descargó todo su enojo en esa pelea precisamente, ella no había hecho nada para detener el río de palabras malsonantes que el rubio mayor le dirigía a su hijo.

_¡Es que no entiendes nada! – gritaba Naruto con los ojos brillantes._

_¡Quien no entiende nada aquí eres tú! Maldición Naruto ¡eres un niño!_

_¡No te estoy pidiendo nada imposible Minato!_

_Quieres irte de este hogar, abandonar a tu madre y a tu hermana, todo por un capricho de ser cocinero ¡Si quisieras ser médico sería distinto, pero cocinero! ¡en Tokyo! Tú no sabes nada del mundo adulto, no eres más que un niño berrinchudo._

_¿y cómo demonios voy a poder cambiar si no tengo la oportunidad, cómo voy a conocer el mundo si no me dejas?!_

_¡No se puede cambiar lo que eres! Una princesita como tú que nunca ha salido de este pueblo no entendería el mundo real._

_No me digas princesa Minato_

_¡Pero si eso es lo que eres Naruto, seguro quieres ir a Tokyo para así poder ser todo lo malditamente gay que quieras!_

_¡Ser gay no tiene nada que ver con mi sueño! ¡Dijiste que mi condición sexual no importaba!_

_¡Van a jugar contigo Naruto, los hombres solo quieren follar, y tú eres muy ingenuo para saber si alguien quiere jugar contigo! ¡y aún más en Tokyo, a todos citadinos les falta moral, seguro te influenciarían!_

_¡No todo el maldito mundo gira entorno a mi Minato! ¡Yo sólo quiero estudiar, ver el mundo, empezar a valerme por mi mismo! ¿Qué de malo hay en todo eso?_

_Digas lo que digas Naruto, pelees lo que pelees, mientras vivas aquí las decisiones las tomo yo. – Naruto recompuso el gesto, se paró derecho y enfrío la mirada._

_Bien – fue lo único que dijo para subir a su cuarto._

Pero ni Minato ni ella pensaron jamás lo que haría Naruto, al día siguiente no bajaría a desayunar, al principio los dos lo tomaron como una reacción adolescente normal, es decir, Naruto era tan infantil y terco que no sabía lo que conllevaban las decisiones del mundo adulto o como eran sus preocupaciones, dejaron pasar su berrinche por alto, e incluso no se molestaron cuando tampoco almorzó con ellos, pero para la cena ya Minato estaba cansado de la pataleta infantil de su hijo, ¡ni siquiera Karin que era menor representaba tantos problemas! Kushina se ofreció subir a su cuarto a buscarlo

_Naruto – tocó la puerta un par de veces - ya tuviste suficiente tiempo de hacer pataleta, no has comido nada en todo el día, ven a cenar, tu padre y Karin están esperando por ti._

_No abrió la puerta, ni contesto nada, no se escuchaba ni un ruido "¡que niño tan malditamente terco!" Pensaba Kushina, normalmente ella siempre tenía más paciencia, pero definitivamente Naruto tenía algo especial que la hacía salirse de sus casillas._

_¡Namikaze Naruto, haz el maldito favor de bajar a cenar, ¿o tendremos que rogarte para que hagas acto presencia?! _

_Nadie contestó y Kushina ya tenía venas en la frente, ¡que se creía ese niño para aplicarle la ley del hielo! ¡¿Tan infantil era?! , forzó la puerta y la abrió, lista para darle a Naruto la tanda de sermones que él estaba buscándose tan desesperadamente con esa actitud tan infantil, pero encontró todo absolutamente oscuro, y anormalmente silencioso, encendió la luz, y vio un bulto en la cama ¡Maldito niño malcriado! Fue rápidamente a despertarlo, vaya que quería gritarle un par de cosas, pero cuando fue a remover el cuerpo dormido de su hijo este se desarmó en sabanas y almohadas, Naruto no estaba en la cama, Kushina tuvo un mal presentimiento, fue hasta su armario y lo abrió con violencia para encontrarlo casi vacío, lo único que había era el uniforme de la escuela, revisó las otras gavetas con afán para encontrarlas completamente vacías, se sintió mareada, no podía ser posible ¿o sí? _

_En ese momento entra Minato listo para una nueva pelea con su hijo, pero sólo encontró a su esposa sentada en la cama de su hijo, pero su hijo no estaba._

_Minato – dijo Kushina con voz débil levantando la mirada – Naruto no está._

_Minato dirigió la vista a la mesita de noche, los cajones estaba abiertos por la previa inspección de su esposa, pero debajo de la lámpara había una hoja de papel, pequeña y un poco arrugada, Minato la tomo en sus manos y leyó la única línea que tenía escrita._

Ya no vivo con ustedes.

A Kushina se le aguaron los ojos, ese niño se había escapado y ella sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, en cambio Minato solo había suspirado con cansancio, pensaba que solo era otra fase de los berrinches de su hijo, que se estaba quedando en la casa de Itachi y que volvería en un par de días y se lo aseguró así a su esposa quien confiada en las palabras de su esposo pensaba en el buen sermón que le daría a su hijo una vez volviera.

Habiendo pasado un mes, Minato ya no estaba tan seguro y Kushina ya no sabía si podría alguna vez darle ese sermón.

Kushina recuerda con claridad lo que vino después de eso, las lágrimas de su hija menor Karin, el rostro compungido del pequeño Sasuke, las incesantes llamadas de Itachi en busca de respuestas – respuestas que no tenían - Minato quien andaba con el peor humor desde que se conocieron, y ella preguntándose ¿en que había fallado?

Tres angustiosos meses después, ella se encontraba sola en la cocina y el teléfono sonó estridentemente asustándola un poco.

_¿Aló?_

_Hola Kushina… - esa voz…_

_¿Na…Naruto? – preguntó incrédula._

_Ajá ¿cómo esta Karin?_

_¿Cómo demonios quieres que este? – respondió furiosa. - ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado todos? Itachi ha llamado cada día preguntando por ti ¡y ni se diga el pequeño Sasuke! ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? - Kushina no quería hablarle así a su hijo, pero tanto tiempo, tanta preocupación hablaban por ella._

_Estoy viviendo en otra ciudad – Naruto ignoro los anteriores reclamos de Kushina - Estoy bien. Adiós Kushina._

_Espera Nar – Kushina no pudo completar la frase, Naruto había colgado._

Minato no movió un dedo, estaba tan enojado, ¿Naruto a pesar de todas sus advertencias decidió desafiarlo e irse sin nada más que su ropa? ¡Bien! ¡El ya no tendría que preocuparse y Naruto tendría su tan ansiada cucharada de mundo real! ¡Todos ganaban!

Kushina suspiró recordando la fría indiferencia de su esposo, ella si que extrañaba a su hijo, ¡vaya que lo hacía!, para aferrarse un poco a su recuerdo, como parte de su rutina diaria se sentaba en la que fuera la cama de su hijo, hacía lo mismo todos los días durante cuatro años, y ese día no sería diferente, sentada en esa cama pensaba cuidadosamente que le diría cuando se volvieran a ver, le pediría perdón, lo abrazaría fuerte contra su pecho, le llenaría la cara de besos, quería tanto volver a verlo.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos, muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar el cuarto de su hijo e ir a ver quién era el que llamaba a la puerta, pero no se esperaba a esa persona una vez abriera la puerta.

Tanto tiempo Kushina – dijo Naruto, ese cabello, esos ojos, tan parecido a Minato y tan diferente a la vez, sus graciosas marcas en las mejillas… definitivamente era él.

Naruto….


	3. Chapter 3

Los últimos dos días habían sido desastrosos pasa Sasuke, hace dos días que Itachi había anunciado el regreso de Naruto ¡dos días! Y este no había vuelto a llamar ni a contactarse, el azabache sabía que era tonto dudar a estas alturas, ya había esperado 4 años, podía esperar unos días más, pero en el fondo sabía, que hasta que no tuviera a Naruto en frente realmente no creería que había vuelto, que era _real,_por eso, esos dos días su mente se había ido de paseo, Karin no estaba mucho mejor, pero a él estaba costándole mantener el look de chico _cool_, ya eran dos veces las que casi choca con un poste de luz mientras iba caminando ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se bañó dos veces el día anterior, olvidando que lo había hecho la primera vez, y en clases ni se diga, todos en el salón se habían dado cuenta que ni Sasuke ni Karin estaban de mente presente en las lecciones, y por esta razón se había ganado más de una amonestación de los profesores, menos de dos, Iruka quien enseña historia fue profesor del rubio, y aunque no se lo diría nunca a nadie, tenía cierta debilidad por él, había escuchado por Itachi las recientes noticias y no podría estar más feliz, por otro lado estaba Kakashi quien enseña química, también fue profesor del rubio y no solo eso sino también amigo de la familia Uzumaki, y por esta razón era quien tal vez entendía mejor las razones del rubio para fugarse de casa, no que realmente las apoyara, pero cuando escucho la noticia del regreso de este, no pudo más que sorprenderse gratamente, sabía que Naruto no lo decepcionaría y volvería, no solo a arreglar los asuntos pendientes que tenía con Minato, sino también volver a la vida de Karin y Sasuke, ya que durante esos cuatro años Iruka y él estuvieron en primera fila presenciando el duelo y el dolor de ambos chicos por la partida de alguien tan importante en sus vidas, ambos profesores no se molestaron en amonestar a ninguno de los dos, ya que entendían perfectamente cómo debían estarse sintiendo, tanto que a ellos también se les estaba contagiando un poco de esas ansias.

Por fin sonó la campana que los liberaba por ese día, Sasuke y Karin se demoraron un poco en darse cuenta de este hecho, pero cuando lo hicieron solo se miraron para acordar en silencio que se irían juntos a casa de Sasuke, comerían cualquier chuchería y esperarían que Itachi despertara para interrogarlo sobre el paradero de Naruto, esta rutina la habían repetido los dos días anteriores, a Itachi comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de pensar en responder tales interrogatorios, a tal punto que el día anterior no "despertó" sino hasta pasadas las 6, tratando de evitar al máximo tal suplicio.

La rutina se estaba cumpliendo perfectamente, excepto que Karin debía pasarse por casa antes de ir a la de Sasuke, debían recoger el material de estudio de ese día, _nada raro que se la haya olvidado_, debían hacer algo medianamente de provecho en lo que esperan a que Itachi despierte, por lo cual se torcieron un poco el camino, a Sasuke francamente le molestaba ir a casa de Karin, no porque la odiara a ella o a sus padres (aunque si les guardase algo de rencor por una comentada pelea, razón por la cual Naruto se haya marchado), lo que pasaba es que tenía tantos recuerdos de Naruto en esa casa, viviendo en el mismo vecindario a solo una cuadra de distancia, Sasuke pasaba cada momento libre posible en casa de Karin, así podía estar con Naruto, pero cuando este se marchó, el solo _olor_de la casa ya le apretaba el corazón, no, definitivamente no era una buena sensación, con el tiempo dejo de frecuentar la casa, Karin podía ir perfectamente a la suya y así había sido esos años, pero ahora que Naruto volvía debía superar un poco su recelo a esa casa, por lo cual no puso ninguna pega cuando Karin anunció que debían ir.

La casa de Karin no es que fuera una mansión ni nada, de hecho la casa de Sasuke era más grande, pero siendo Kushina diseñadora de interiores, la casa en cuestión tenía _algo,_algo increíblemente acogedor y llamativo, tal vez lo más bonito de todo era el ante jardín con unos girasoles hermosamente plantados y cuidados por Kushina, y hoy justamente Kushina estaba en la puerta, hablando con Minato, Sasuke suspiró frustrado, tendría que saludar a los padres de Karin, ¿sabrían ya ellos que su hijo pronto volvería a Konoha?, es más ¿les importaría? Karin le había dicho alguna vez que su madre solía sentarse en la habitación de su hijo mayor frecuentemente, podría decirse que ella tal vez se alegraría de tenerle de vuelta, no podría decir lo mismo de Minato, quien según Karin cuando el tema de Naruto salía a flote, Minato solo torcía el gesto molesto y cambiaba el tema, o sencillamente no participaba de este, Sasuke suspiró de nuevo, realmente no quería encontrarse con Minato.

Karin también se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre, aunque se le hacía raro que su madre no lo haya dejado entrar aún, es decir, ni siquiera estaban hablando, solo estaban ahí parados frente a la puerta, y su madre lo estaba viendo… ¿_sorprendida?,_a ambos chicos se les hacía raro, ¿por qué Minato no entraba a la casa? Lo que pasó luego los dejó petrificados a ambos, Kushina había tomado un poco de impuso y había abofeteado al rubio tan fuerte que le tumbó al suelo, Karin corrió inmediatamente y el azabache más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa la persiguió los pocos metros que quedaban para llegar a la puerta, al llegar Karin pasa de largo del cuerpo tendido en el suelo y estaba lista para exigirle una explicación a su madre, quien mira su mano como si hubiera cometido un crimen, a Sasuke todo el asunto no podría importarle menos, aunque _nunca_lo diría en voz alta, lo que el padre de Karin necesitaba era meterle un poco de razón a golpes, aunque a Sasuke ya se le hacía extraño que Minato no hubiera pronunciado palabra, así que le echó un vistazo, y ante el mutismo de Kushina y Sasuke, Karin también dirigió su mirada a donde estaba su "padre" tirado.

Pasaron un par de segundos para que ambos analizaran la situación, esos ojos azules _amables_eran dolorosamente conocidos_,_el cabello rubio estaba más largo que el de Minato, el chico tendido en el suelo debía tener 20 años, y en sus mejillas habían 6 marquitas, no había duda de quién era, el descubrimiento paralizó por completo a los adolescentes, ese no era Minato, era Naruto.

La mente de Sasuke era literalmente un hervidero, a pesar de haber recreado esa situación cientos de veces en su cabeza, realmente nada le había preparado para enfrentar la realidad que hace solo unas horas todavía se veía lejana y difusa, su imaginación definitivamente no le hacía justicia al rubio que tenía enfrente, a pesar de que estaba seguro no había crecido ni un centímetro, podía ver que no tenía nada del delicado y un poco afeminado Naruto de tiempo atrás, sus rasgos habían cambiado, no para ser un macho varonil de quijada cuadrada, pero su cara se veía madura, de rasgos angulosos y finos, sus ojos azules se veían más grandes y brillantes, con un tono de la madurez que se obtiene a través de aprendizajes difíciles, vestía un pantalón a la rodilla de color café claro y unos converse beige, con una camisa un par de tallas más grande, se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora lo tenía amarrado en un moño alto algo desarreglado, Sasuke sabía que veía a través de ojos de enamorado, pero Naruto estaba sencillamente hermoso, bello como nadie que hubiera conocido nunca, volver a verlo solo reafirmaba todo lo que lo quería, como durante esos cuatro años lo había anhelado con fiereza, pasando meses enteros pensando en cómo sería su reencuentro, qué le diría, que haría, y como volvería a confesarse, pero en ese preciso instante con Naruto frente a él, pareciera que se le hubiera ido el habla, el azabache solo estaba ahí parado, con la mente en blanco, mirando al rubio tendido en el suelo recuperándose del golpe anterior.

Naruto tendido en el suelo, solo miraba a esos tres espectadores con una mezcla de diversión por la situación y tristeza, había extrañado tanto a su hermanita y a Sasuke, y ahora ellos dos tenía cara de circunstancia y ninguno decía palabra, ni se diga de Kushina que aún no salía del shock, pues claro, después de reverendo golpe, se le había olvidado convenientemente que su madre tenía un gancho derecho por demás aterrador. En vista de que nadie decía nada, asumió que él tenía la palabra, por lo cual se paró y sacudió un poco del polvo de su ropa, para luego mirar atentamente al par de jóvenes frente a él, habían crecido tanto, que sintió su ausencia no fue de cuatro años, sino tal vez de 10.

- Sasuke, Karin… han crecido mucho – dijo simplemente mientras sonreía.

- Na…Naruto-niichan – dijo Karin en un susurro.

- Los extrañé mucho. – dijo el rubio con nostalgia.

La burbuja de Sasuke se rompió ¿que Naruto los _había extrañado_? ¿_A ellos? ¡_¿Para qué se había ido para empezar?! ¡No podía ser así de egoísta!, irse sin mediar palabra, sin despedirse, sin considerar sus sentimientos, y luego no contactar para absolutamente nada durante esos cuatro tortuosos años, dejándolo especialmente a él con el corazón desbordante de sentimientos y ningún lugar a donde dirigirlos, ¿de verdad Naruto estaba hablando de _extrañar a alguien?_ El azabache era quien no había podido dormir bien esos cuatro años, era el quien había visto a Karin llorar, el que había visto al siempre alegre Itachi estar decaído y de pasos pesados, Naruto no había visto nada de eso, el solo se había largado, ¿y ahora venía de la nada a decir que los había extrañado? ¿Solo eso? ¡A la mierda con Naruto! Como un impulso que no pudo contener se abalanzó hacía Naruto y le atinó tal golpe en la mejilla, que lo devolvió al suelo, todo esto ante las atónitas miradas de Karin y Kushina.

Naruto volvía a estar tumbado en el suelo, solo que esta vez el flequillo se le había salido de la coleta y le tapaba la cara, miraba el suelo, como si ese golpe le hubiera dolido más que el de su madre, como si le hubiera dolido no solo en el cuerpo sino también en el alma, Sasuke solo lo miraba con el puño un poco rojo y adolorido, aún sentía tanta rabia bullir en su interior, como si el golpe anterior no fuera suficiente, quería cobrarle a Naruto todo el dolor que había sentido, o por lo menos esa fue su intención hasta que el rubio alzó la vista, verle a los ojos le dejó literalmente petrificado, nunca había visto a Naruto así, con los sus ojos azules empañados de una terrible tristeza, tan llenos de resignación y melancolía, además de brillantes como si estuviera a punto de caer en lágrimas, el shock no fue solo en Sasuke, Kushina no había visto a su hijo así de triste ni siquiera cuando Minato le reprendía, ni cuando sus abuelos Jiraiya y Tsunade se fueron de Konoha a un campo distante, ni cuando había muerto su gato, ni el ningún maldito momento, no como en ese momento. Naruto volvió a bajar la vista esta vez para levantarse del suelo, a Sasuke se le aceleró aún más el pulso, con todo lo ocurrido no se había dado cuenta que ahora era más alto que el rubio, Naruto le volvió a mirar a los ojos, solo un segundo para desviar la mirada y dirigirla a Karin y sonreírle tristemente, luego simplemente bajó la mirada de nuevo y suspiró.

- Creo que mejor me voy – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Así sin más Naruto se fue, sin decir nada más ni volver a mirarlos, lo último que Sasuke vio es como este sacaba su celular y llamaba a alguien, luego se escuchó un ruido sordo, volteó para ver que Kushina había caído sobre sus rodillas aguantando las lágrimas mientras se miraba las manos, verla en ese estado hizo a Sasuke pensar…

_¿Qué demonios había hecho?_

Itachi estaba dando vueltas en la cama, hace rato había despertado, pero no quería levantarse y encontrarse a su par de interrogadores personales, se quedaría encerrado en su habitación hasta que fuera hora de desvelarse, _la buena vida,_o eso pensaba hasta que la pantalla de su celular brilla con una llamada entrante, precisamente del número que ha estado esperando tan ansiosamente esos dos días… que el fuera más maduro que Sasuke y Karin no le quitaba las desesperantes ganas de ver a su mejor amigo y de paso tener la charla que este le había prometido años atrás, siendo así contestó rápidamente.

- Por fin te dignas a llamar idiota – dijo Itachi con falso tono de mujer celosa.

- _Disculpa cariño, ha habido mucho trabajo últimamente y… - respondió Naruto siguiéndole el juego._

- Trabajo y solamente trabajo, ¡Yo también tengo mis necesidades! – dijo el azabache de forma teatral.

- _Ya sabía yo que tu vocación eran las novelas, deberías dejar la medicina Itachi, aún es tiempo._ – dijo el rubio divertido.

- Fuera de bromas Naruto, he estado esperando que me llames, ¿dónde demonios estabas? Llegaste a Konoha hace dos días, demonios ¿Por qué no he sabido nada de ti? – dijo claramente enojado.

- _Calma Itachi, es que… volver me da una sensación de…, no sé si me entiendas pero siento que volver aquí es como poner un peso en mis hombros, tu sabes, de todas las cosas que deje pendientes, así que he estado mmm, como decirlo, reuniendo valor, y antes de que se esfumara irremediablemente fui a visitar a Kushina._

- ¿y cómo te fue? ¿Gané la apuesta? – preguntó ansioso.

- _Déjame decirte amigo mío, que le tienes demasiada fe a mi madre, en cuanto me vio se quedó pasmada por un par de segundos para luego abofetearme con ganas._

- ¿Pero lograste hablar con ella?

- _Aquí es donde se pone bueno todo este asunto._

- ¿te encontraste con Minato?

- _Si mi reencuentro con Kushina fue así, si me hubiera encontrado con Minato te estaría llamando desde el hospital, aunque hubiera estado mentalmente más preparado para encontrarme con él, no estaba en mis planes aún, pero me encontré con Sasuke y con Karin._

- Demasiado pronto…

- _Lo sé…_ - se escuchó un suspiro en la línea y luego un momento de silencio – _Nee, Itachi._

- Dime.

- _Ven a mi departamento ahora._

- Al fin vas a admitir que necesitas llorar por todo lo que pasó estos cuatro años y que te negaste a hacerlo.

- _Si, ahora trae tu trasero aquí y préstame tu hombro._

- Ya sabía yo que tú solo me quieres por mi cuerpo. – suspiró - Estaré allá en media hora Naruto, no te desmorones aún.

- _Ven rápido._


	4. Chapter 4

III

Minato sabía que algo andaba mal, lo supo en cuanto puso un pie dentro de su casa, en primer lugar la cena aún no estaba lista, su esposa no estaba en el ante jardín podando sus girasoles o mirando que cambiar o renovar en la decoración de la casa, y lo más perturbador de todo: los zapatos de su hija Karin estaban en la entrada, eso quería decir que estaba en casa y no en la de Uchiha Sasuke como era su costumbre. Subió las escaleras buscándolas y sorpresivamente las encontró a ambas en el cuarto de su hijo mayor Naruto, ambas sentadas en la que alguna vez fue su cama, Kushina tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas, y Karin sencillamente estaba ahí, mirando a la nada con una expresión entre sorprendida y ansiosa. Minato no era tonto, sabía que Karin extrañaba con locura a su hermano mayor, siempre había sido muy apegada a él, y podría jurar, podría meter las manos al fuego apostando que Karin quería muchísimo más a su hermano de lo que los quería a Kushina y a él, hecho que le apretaba el corazón y le daba acidez en la boca del estómago, ya había perdido a un hijo, no quería perder a Karin, porque por más que odiara admitirlo, el también extrañaba a su hijo, ¡que él no es de piedra! Así Karin quiera pensarlo así, pero nadie entendía sus motivos, lo preocupado que ha estado siempre de Naruto, ya que él siempre fue excesivamente blando, ingenuo e incluso un poco tonto… era tan fácil aprovecharse de él, su primaria fue una constante de matoneo y humillaciones, hasta que encontró a Uchiha Itachi quien fuera su mejor amigo, el cual defendió a su pequeño hijo de quienes siempre buscaban lastimarle, pero Minato estaba seguro que alguien como Naruto _nunca _sobreviviría solo el mundo adulto, estaba seguro que sus sueños implicaban un desarrollo y una realidad que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, no quería ver a su hijo sufrir, eso era todo, no quería verlo volver a casa llorando por lo injusto que era el mundo, no otra vez, por eso Minato peleó con Naruto todo lo posible, le prohibió y le perjuró que ese futuro no era para él, Minato sabía que él mismo también le estaba causando daño al pequeño, pero siempre pensó que era por un bien mayor, que lo hacía porque lo amaba y que todo lo estaba haciendo bien, o eso pensó hasta que vio a su esposa sentada en el cuarto de su hijo cuando este se fugó, escéptico no creyó en un principio, un niño como Naruto, quien lloraba por su madre aún en sus 15 años no pudo sencillamente haber tomado solo su ropa e irse, calmó a su esposa con una máscara de tranquilidad y el mismo se dispuso a buscarlo. Todo fue en vano, si Itachi era el que había llamado a su casa preguntando por el paradero de su hijo era señal de que buscarlo era en vano, si ni siquiera le había dicho a él, a su mejor amigo, dónde estaba, después de eso lo único que supo fue que había llamado una única vez a casa, había hablado con Kushina, solo para preguntar con Karin, y decir que estaba bien, ni explicaciones, disculpas o un paradero, nada, ese día confirmó que había perdido a su hijo mayor, le dolió más de lo que pensó.

Ahora sus dos pelirrojas estaban en ese cuarto, con iguales caras pasmadas, y el culpable solo podía ser una persona, _¿Había llamado otra vez? ¿Le habría pasado algo? _Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando vibró su celular, en la pantalla vio que se trataba de su padre Jiraiya, su viejo y loco padre, quien como Karin, le guardaba un especial cariño a Naruto.

- - ¿Aló?

- - _Hola Minato, mi tonto hijo. _– Saludó Jiraiya en tono jocoso.

- - Hola papá, ¿a qué se debe tu repentina llamada?

- - _Es sobre Naruto. - _ Minato se puso alerta, Jiraiya sabía que eso era un tema sensible para todos.

- - ¿qué pasa?

- - _¿Aún no has visto tu error? Fue tu culpa que Naruto huyera de Konoha, y yo aún no te perdono por eso Minato, eres mi hijo y te amaré a pesar de las estupideces que hagas, tu deberías seguir mi ejemplo, y haber aceptado a Naruto no importa cuántas veces se equivocara en su camino._

- - ¿Me has llamado a sermonearme? – preguntó incómodo.

- - _Estoy en Konoha, ¿recuerdas el café que estaba al lado de la librería a la que solía ir?_

- - Depende… ¿Cuál librería? ¿Dónde comprabas tus libros para tus clases de la universidad, o esa donde comprabas tus libros porno?

- - _Donde compraba los libros de la universidad, la otra tenía al frente un motel, que mala memoria tienes hijo mío. _

- - Entonces si recuerdo cual café.

- - _Pues nos vemos allá en 15 minutos, hay un par de cosas que debemos hablar de una buena vez. – _el rubio suspiró, sabía que tenía esa conversación pendiente de hace meses atrás, además parecía que algo había pasado con su hijo, para tener a sus pelirrojas así y hacer que su padre dejara a su madre y su cómoda vida en el campo y volver a Konoha, ciudad a la que tanto le molestaba volver.

- - Entiendo, voy para allá. – colgó sin despedirse.

El café del que hablaba su padre no quedaba lejos de su casa, solo un par de minutos a pie, y ya que su esposa e hija estaban tan absortas en su propio mundo, no se dieron cuenta ni de cuando llegó ni de cuando se fue, igual, hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo preguntarles cualquier cosa. Cuando llegó pudo ver a su padre sentado cómodamente leyendo un libro, sabía que la portada que decía "Estatutos filosóficos de la literatura pagana" era sólo una portada falsa, debía estar leyendo una de sus novelas porno, de esas que tanto le gustaban, y mientras leía también le echaba una mirada al trasero de la mesera, suspiró, su padre definitivamente no tenía remedio, y había dejado de pelear con eso, ahora simplemente le aceptaba como era, lo quería de todas formas, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó sin pedir permiso.

- - Cuando te fuiste de Konoha con mamá pensé que no volverías. – dijo Minato como saludo, Jiraiya bajó su libro y miro directo a los ojos de su hijo

- - Uno siempre vuelve a los lugares en los cuales amó la vida hijo, tu madre y yo tenemos muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar, el habernos ido no fue una decisión basada en el odio, solo queríamos pasar nuestra vejez siendo un poco más egoístas y dedicarnos a nosotros y a nadie más. – Minato sonrió, su padre a pesar de ser un fan de las faldas le guardaba una estricta fidelidad a su madre, a quien amaba por sobre todo.

- - Te he echado de menos papá.

- - ¿y no extrañas a Naruto? - directo y sin rodeos, suspiró, ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado ese día?

- - La verdad… no lo sé, todavía estoy tan enojado.

- - No tienes derecho a estar enojado Minato, tú te lo buscaste.

- - Yo solo quería protegerlo papá, él es tan…

- - Yo sé cómo es el, pero Minato él no iba a cambiar nunca si siempre estaba enclaustrado aquí y tú lo sabes.

- - Sé que cometí errores, pero fugarse de casa… - se cubrió los ojos con la mano en un gesto abatido.

- - Minato… hijo… ¿quieres verlo? – El peliblanco le puso la mano en el hombro, en ese momento Minato se dio cuenta que había bajado la mirada, aún se sentía como un niño pequeño cuando estaba con su padre.

- - ¿Sabes dónde está? - preguntó sorprendido.

- - Sí, pero no te dejaré verlo a menos que tengas una buena actitud, que estés dispuesto a escucharlo sin criticarle o reprocharle nada - Minato volvió a bajar la mirada.

- - No es que no quiera verlo papá, el asunto es ¿qué haré cuando lo vea? Apuesto a que debe odiarme, y a pesar de todo papá es mi hijo, no sé si soportaría ver sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos llenos de odio, además aún estoy tan tan enojado, Naruto tampoco vio las cosas desde mi punto de vista y prefirió largarse y _abandonarnos. _

- - Minato, has cometido errores, y Naruto también, y por sobre todo se han hecho daño, pero si no hablan ahora, si dejan pasar más tiempo te aseguro que la herida solo se hará más grande hasta volverse insalvable, y tú sabes que quieres verlo, de la misma manera que Kushina, Karin o los hermanos Uchiha. – Hubo un momento de silencio, Minato estaba contemplando la posibilidad ¿volver a verlo? Claro que quería, pero ¿Qué le diría? Temía que sus caracteres tan parecidos volvieran a chocar y comenzaran una nueva pelea, y el con lo enojado que estaba diría las mismas cosas crueles que dijo un par de años atrás, las cuales causaron su separación, pero luego se preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué tanto habría crecido? Es más ¿habría crecido? Le daba la impresión de que su hijo siempre sería un poco corto de estatura y con lo que le molestaba que se lo recordaran, volvió a suspirar y esta vez sonrió un poco, no podía seguir ausente en la vida de su hijo, tenía que verlo.

- - ¿dónde está? – Jiraiya sonrió, a veces su hijo era tan terco, y graciosamente Naruto era muy parecido a Minato en eso.

- - Esta es su nueva dirección, ha regresado a vivir a Konoha, en caso de que no quiera abrirte toma esta llave, asegúrate empezar de cero con él. – Minato sonrió, ese viejo pervertido estaba lleno de sabiduría, así a primera vista no pareciera.

- - Entiendo.

Itachi estaba frente a la puerta del que era el nuevo apartamento de su mejor amigo, según entendía su abuelo le había ayudado a conseguirlo, estaba ubicado en un bonito barrio y estaba cerca a la estación del metro, pero lo que no se esperaba, bajo ningún motivo era encontrarse a Minato, el padre del rubio y _causante _de todo este embrollo frente a la puerta, se lo veía bastante indeciso, como no supiera si tocar el timbre o salir de ahí rápidamente, Itachi solo podía pensar que era demasiado pronto para que esos dos se encontraran, además Naruto ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por ese día como para agregarle la presencia de su padre. No podía permitirlo, así tuviera que hacerle frente al rubio mayor.

- - ¿Qué hace aquí Minato-san? – preguntó Itachi, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

- - ¿Itachi-kun? ¿ya sabías que Naruto había vuelto?

- - Si – contesto seco, le guardaba rencor a ese hombre.

- - Vengo a verlo. – dijo mirando la puerta nuevamente.

- - Si le hace algo yo….

- - No le haré nada Itachi-kun, creo que por ahora ha sido suficiente de hacernos daño mutuamente.

- - ¡A usted le ha importado un carajo lo que le ha pasado a Naruto! ¡No intentó entenderlo ni siquiera buscarlo cuando se fue! ¿Qué derecho tiene usted de venir aquí después de todo lo que ha hecho?

- - Sigue siendo mi asunto Itachi-kun, y debo resolverlo solo con él. – decidido presionó el timbre.

Naruto esperaba ansiosamente a que su mejor amigo Itachi llegara, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría en lágrimas, no es que hubiera sufrido esos 4 años, tuvo momentos duros, es cierto, momentos en los que quiso tirar la toalla y volver al único hogar que conocía, pero la experiencia que obtuvo, la gente que conoció, los momentos duros y los momentos buenos, no los cambiaría por nada, lo único que odiaba era la manera en la que tuvo que llegar a todo eso, traicionando a su familia, abandonando a las personas que más amaba en el mundo, darle la espalda a su hermanita, el puñetazo que le había dado Sasuke aún le dolía, no solo en la mejilla, sino también en el corazón, Sasuke, el chico quien una vez le confensara su amor ahora le golpeaba mientras le miraba con los ojos llenos de dolor, de abandono, de ira, Naruto sabía que se merecía todo eso, pero afrontarlo era otro cantar. Cuando estuvo a punto de soltar las primeras lagrimas el timbre de su departamento sonó, seguramente era Itachi así que corrió a abrir, se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando vio quien estaba frente a el.

- - Minato….

A Naruto le recorrió un escalofrió de puro terror por la espalda.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto sencillamente no estaba preparado para esto… ni tras esos años sin verle, a pesar de que había repasado el discurso en su mente tantas veces, ahora que tenía a Minato al frente se le había ido todo, no tenía palabras, y francamente después del par de golpes patrocinados por Sasuke y Kushina tenía la cabeza un poco agitada. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba ni con meses de preparación estaría preparado para darle la cara a su padre…

- - ¿Cómo sabes dónde estoy viviendo Minato? – pregunto el rubio menor con aire cansino.

- - Tu abuelo me lo dijo con la condición de tener una conversación civilizada contigo. – dijo Minato tratando de no verse muy afectado por la presencia de su hijo… y sinceramente las ganas de asestarle un puñetazo.

- - Puedes quedarte tranquilo, ya la parte "_incivilizada" _me la dio Kushina y Sasuke. – dijo un poco más mordaz de lo que quiso sonar.

- - ¿A qué te refieres? – Naruto volteo un poco su cara mostrando su mejilla herida – Ah… entiendo. – Al parecer su hijo había tenido un día complicado. - ¿Sabes que te lo mereces, verdad hijo?

- - Tú te mereces un par más que yo, y no me ves saltándote a la yugular ¿cierto?

Minato se quedó callado, esto no estaba saliendo como él quería… su hijo ni siquiera lo había dejado pasar de la entrada, no había tenido ni la oportunidad de quitarse los zapatos, y su hijo no daba muestras de siquiera querer verlo a los ojos. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero… lo detuvo un profundo suspiro de su hijo.

- - Entra Minato, ten por lo menos el recato de no cuestionar el orden u organización de mi departamento, me acabo de mudar y no he tenido tiempo de organizarme, además lo único que puedo ofrecerte es agua.

- - Solo necesito que nos sentemos a hablar hijo.

- - Entonces adelante – dijo Naruto haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar – pero si no mal recuerdo Minato, sigo sin ser tu hijo.

Itachi observo desde cierta distancia parte del intercambio de palabras de su amigo con su padre, estuvo tentado a intervenir más de una vez y salir en rescate de Naruto, pero si Jiraiya-sama estaba respaldando al rubio mayor era mejor hacerse a un lado, además sabía muy en el fondo que Naruto debía pasar por eso, entre más rápido mejor… Dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su casa nuevamente, esperaría que Naruto lo llamara en la noche, si era sincero consigo mismo, el también quería darle una zurra al rubio… lo había tenido tan preocupado, aunque a diferencia de Sasuke o la propia familia de Naruto, este solía llamarlo, no diariamente, eso sería pedirle mucho a la vida, ni semanal, ni quincenalmente, de hecho si obtenía una llamada al mes podía darse por bien servido, pero esas escasas llamadas no compensaban el dolor que le había dejado su perdida, la pérdida de su mejor amigo… las lágrimas de su querido hermano menor… y las tardes solitarias de Karin… ¡Que ganas de golpearlo le daban cuando recordaba todo eso! Pero bueno… realmente Itachi nunca había escuchado la historia completa… sabía que el rubio debía tener razones de peso para haberse ido. Sin darse cuenta por estar perdido en sus divagaciones llegó a su casa, que por costumbre debería estar llena de los gritos de Karin y los resoplidos gruñones de su hermano, pero hoy no escucho nada de eso… si todo estaba así de _silencioso _solo podía significar que el único en la casa era Sasuke, pero si ese era el caso ¿por qué escuchaba _sollozos_?

- - ¿Sasuke…? – preguntó cauteloso, pero al no recibir respuesta se fue rápidamente a la habitación de su hermano. Y lo que encontró fue algo que nunca en su vida espero presenciar. Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama, con un brazo tapándole los ojos, lo sorprendente era ver las lágrimas bajar hacia la almohada y escuchar los hipidos, como si el menor estuviera cansado ya de llorar. - ¿Sasuke…? ¿qué ocurre?

- - Hoy lo vi… a Naruto – dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro.

- - ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? – pregunto suavemente ya sabiendo la respuesta, ya que el mismo rubio le había contado de su encuentro con su madre.

- - No sé qué me pasó Itachi, lo golpee…

- - ¿Qué?

- - ¡Le acerté un puñetazo en la cara Aniki! – gritó incorporándose y mirando a su hermano a la cara. – Al principio me quede pasmado de verlo, ha cambiado, pero luego él dijo que nos había extrañado y yo… ¡ya ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice! Y después él se fue yo… yo no reaccione en detenerlo

- - Cálmate hermanito… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, creo que tuviste una reacción normal.

- - Me debe de odiar ahora – bajó la mirada de nuevo.

- - Yo no lo creo así, ese idiota insensible te quiere mucho – dijo divertido el mayor.

- - ¿Tú también lo hubieras golpeado?

- - Le hubiera dado tan fuerte como hubiera podido… - Sasuke esbozó una minúscula sonrisa – pero después de eso lo habría abrazado, cosa que debiste hacer tu. – el menor volvió a bajar la mirada.

- - Quien sabe cuándo me lo pueda volver a encontrar…

- - No te preocupes por eso Sasuke, sé dónde está viviendo, no podemos ir ahora, pero seguro podremos ir mañana, junto con Karin y ya con la cabeza más fría hablar con él ¿te parece? – Sasuke sonrió un poco.

- - Gracias aniki.

- - Deberías decirme más seguido así, te vez taaaan lindo. – la actitud seria de Itachi se había ido al demonio, pero por una vez a Sasuke no le importo mucho.

Minato miraba a su alrededor, estaba advertido del momentáneo desorden del departamento de su hijo, pero este era…como decirlo… _un tipo diferente _de desorden, no era como se lo esperaba, es decir empaques vacíos por doquier y ropa sucia tirada en el suelo, en cambio la ropa se veía en un pequeño montón en una esquina y no había basura a la vista, habían muchas cajas esos si, pero estas estaban arrumadas contra las paredes dejando espacio en el centro de la sala donde solo había un sofá, al parecer su hijo si había madurado un poco.

- - Deja de examinar mi departamento Minato ¿quieres empezar a hablar tú?

- - El que tiene que hablar aquí eres tú, yo te escucharé, pero la pregunta es la misma que nos hicimos todos en un momento ¿por qué te fuiste?

- - No quería estar más en tu casa, ni vivir con ustedes – el rostro del menor era absolutamente serio y Minato sintió una punzada en el corazón. – No porque no los quisiera, muy a mi pesar todavía siento algo de afecto por Kushina y por ti, pero… tenía un sueño Minato y unas ganas atroces de empezar a hacer algo por cumplirlos.

- - Pudiste empezar a hacerlo aquí… habían otras opciones, aquí pudiste empezar a estudiar culinaria o…

- - Mi anhelo no solo era ser cocinero, sé que la profesión que escogí pude haberla estudiado aquí, pero seguiría en la misma rutina, contigo sobre mí, subestimándome… haciéndome sentir menos, siempre supe que era particularmente débil, con el corazón más blando y que podía llorar fácilmente, y se muy que de no haber sido por Itachi mi vida hubiera sido muy difícil, se todo eso muy bien y sabía que esa era la razón por la cual peleábamos tanto…

- - Yo no podía dejar que te fueras así… solo pensarlo me preocupaba.

- - Ya lo sé Minato, pero mi verdadera meta era sobreponerme a todo eso, ser más fuerte y sabía que en Konoha bajo tu protección y la de Itachi no iba a tener la necesidad nunca de superar esos aspectos de mí. ¿Recuerdas la última pelea que tuvimos?

- - Si… yo, dije cosas muy hirientes y me di cuenta de ello sino hasta unos meses después, y… lo lamento.

- - Eh… bueno – Naruto no sabía que responder a esa disculpa, quería tener la madurez suficiente para perdonar y olvidar todo, pero sabía que aun habían muchas cosas que contarse y él también debía pedir perdón, pero debían ir paso a paso. – Esa noche que me encerré en mi cuarto realmente no estaba en mis planes irme de casa así, estaba dolido es cierto, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar al abuelo, conversamos por largo rato y llegamos al acuerdo que me iría a pasar unos días con él y la abuela al campo, pero yo puse la condición de que no podían contarte nada y aceptaron, cuando colgué con él ya era tarde, no había ningún tren que llevara, pero sentía tanto odio hacia ti, hacia Kushina, hacia Konoha que sentía que me ahogaba – Naruto bajó la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas, no quería decir que esa noche sintió odio hacia _todos, _que sintió un odio tan profundo hacía todo lo que lo rodeaba.

- - ¿Qué… qué pasó luego? – Minato no se encontraba en mejor estado, escuchar de la boca de Naruto todo el odio que sintió le estaba mandando punzadas al corazón, cada vez más dolorosas.

- - En ese momento eran las 2:30 a.m. y hacía un frío de los mil demonios pero no me importó mucho, tome mi mochila y empaqué toda la ropa que pude, tome mi billetera y todos mis ahorros y me fui lo más sigilosamente posible, no quise ir con Itachi porque sabría que intentaría detenerme y no quería pelear con él, y sin ningún lugar más a dónde acudir me di cuenta de lo estrecha que era mi perspectiva, me di cuenta de que tan pequeño era mi mundo y volví a odiarlos, a odiarme a mí y a mi vida… - hubo una pausa en la que Naruto se quitó un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salírsele sin su permiso, Minato ni siquiera podía moverse de su lugar, tal vez no había sido buena idea haberse encontrado con su hijo… - decidí que iba a caminar hasta la estación…

- - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió Naruto, sabes lo peligroso que puede ser caminar solo en la noche!? – gritó Minato escandalizado ¿y si le hubiera pasado algo?

- - No fue mi momento más lúcido, lo admito – dijo entre pequeñas risitas – pasé cerca de unos chicos de pinta peligrosa e incluso se me acercaron, sobra decir que me temblaban las piernas y debo admitir que muchas de tus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, sobre lo peligroso que podía ser el mundo y las calles, recuerdo que se acercaron tres de ellos y me miraron de arriba abajo, parecía una hoja de todo lo que estaba temblando, me preguntaron si estaba perdido y yo les conteste casi que automáticamente que me había escapado de casa – Naruto río un poco más abiertamente esta vez – luego me miraron con compasión ¡_compasión! _Comenzaron a hablarme, sobre como ellos también tenía problemas en sus casas y de lo hartos que estaban algunas veces de sus vidas, sin darme cuenta estaba sentado con ellos en una de las calles contándoles porque me fui, nunca me espere contar con el consuelo de esos chicos, me animaron, me dieron valor, y también me echaron el sermón de que la calle puede ser peligrosa y todo eso, cuando ya amaneció me acompañaron hasta la estación de trenes deseándome mucha suerte, anoté sus números de teléfono y aun hoy somos amigos… fue una sensación increíble ver que mi mundo se abría un poquito más, que había creado lazos, y me di cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba de experiencias como aquella.

- - ¿Qué hacían esos chicos ahí a esas horas? - preguntó aun desconfiado Minato.

- - Estaban fumando cigarrillos y hablando nada más, me contaron que se habían reunido a celebrar que uno de ellos _por fin _se había graduado. – río un poco más ante el recuerdo.

- - Continúa.

- - Después de eso tome el primer tren que me llevaba a casa de ero-senin, cuando llegué le conté con más detalles que había pasado, incluso cuando me topé con estos chicos, fue… realmente liberador, le conté de mis sueños, de ustedes, de Karin y Sasuke, al final acordamos que me quedaría allá un tiempo en lo que pensaba por mí mismo una decisión, de que quería hacer realmente de ahora en adelante.

Fueron días muy duros pero, recuerdo que la abuela me decía que no me podía quedar sin hacer nada, así que cocine para ellos todas las comidas del día… y viendo cómo eran felices comiendo lo que yo les preparaba, como me animaban para mejorar e incluso la abuela me dio un par de consejos, me reafirme mucho más en mi decisión de ser cocinero, pero cuando no estaba en la cocina lo único que podía pensar era en Sasuke, Karin e Itachi, en lo preocupados que debían estar…

- - ¿Y no pensaste en tu madre o en mí? – preguntó dolido el rubio mayor.

- - No… no los extrañaba si esa es tu pregunta, estaba en la casa del abuelo huyendo de ustedes. – dijo muy a su pesar bajando de nuevo la mirada, Minato tragó grueso – pero no ignoraba que ustedes dos debían estar preocupados también, por eso me armé de valor y llamé a casa, esperaba de corazón que Karin contestara pero lo hizo Kushina, quien inmediatamente me recriminó lo que había hecho… no que realmente no me lo esperara pero también pensé que preguntaría como me encontraba, pero no lo hizo y me sentí tan dolido… luego de eso hable de nuevo con ero-senin, le dije que haría todo lo posible por irme a Tokyo, que estudiaría lo necesario para pasar a la universidad que trabajaría… lloré mucho ese día, sabía que para poder cumplir mis metas necesitaba desprenderme de ustedes, seguir solo, alejarme de todo eso que me estaba haciendo tanto daño.

- - ¿Entonces por qué volviste? ¿No hiciste tu vida ideal sin nosotros en Tokyo? ¿por qué vuelves ahora y me dices todas estas cosas? ¿¡sabes cómo se pondría tu madre o Karin sabiendo que preferiste ser un egoísta y largarte de aquí sin ni siquiera decirles nada!?

- - No podría tener una vida ideal sino estuvieran todos ustedes incluidos en ella, Minato, no me fui porque no los amara, porque no fueran importantes para mí, pero era necesario irme, yo debía crecer por mi propia cuenta, empezar a valerme por mi mismo, conocer el mundo y cometer mis propios errores, seguir mis propias metas, mi intención nunca fue quedarme en Tokyo, siempre tuve claro que volvería a Konoha, pero si me quedaba en Konoha no iba a poder cumplir nada de lo que quería, no iba a crecer – ahora Naruto miraba a su padre directamente a los ojos, Minato podía ver en esos ojos tan parecidos a los de él madurez, decisión, _sabiduría _propia de quien tiene que enfrentar circunstancias difíciles, su hijo realmente había crecido y se había convertido en la persona que siempre quiso que fuera pero que nunca le dio la oportunidad de ser, se relajó en su asiento, destensionó los hombros y soltó un profundo suspiro.

- - Entiendo… - el menor abrió los ojos incrédulo - y me alegro de ver el tipo de persona que eres ahora, pero espero y le pidas perdón a tu madre y a tu hermana, y creo que Itachi y Sasuke también merecen un par de explicaciones y una disculpa sincera, si bien me alegro del resultado, tienes que admitir que fuiste un mocoso berrinchudo – dijo un poco más severo.

- - Soy consciente de a quienes les debo una disculpa, y que no te quede duda de que lo haré, pero tienes que admitir que fuiste un padre déspota y cretino. – dijo con el mismo tono y entonación que uso el mayor antes. – pero con Kushina hablaré otro día, francamente en este momento aún me duele la cara.

- - ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundido.

- - A que tu esposa me dio un derechazo de lleno en el rostro, y yo que pensé que tu serías el salvaje. Y Sasuke me remató la otra mejilla.

- - Una reacción natural si me preguntas.

- - Temo que estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo riéndose un poco.

- - Yo me voy ya hijo. –dijo levantándose.

- - Claro, yo… me gustó hablar contigo, es decir, cuando eres así de receptivo todo es más fácil ¿no?

- - A mí también me gusto tener esta charla contigo hijo, es decir, cuando no estás haciendo berrinches todo es más fácil ¿no?

- - Que conste que mis momentos de "berrinche" o sarcasmo se los herede a ustedes – dijo divertido.

- - Dios me libre. Por cierto, todavía tienes que contarme muchas cosas, pero por ahora vamos despacio ¿te parece?

- - Me parece perfecto; una última cosa Minato, ¿podrías darle mi dirección a Karin? de cualquier forma iré a verla pronto, pero es para que este más tranquila.

- - Está bien hijo – dijo ya en la puerta del apartamento – que sepas que aun cuando te fuiste te seguí considerando mi hijo.

Así Minato se fue, realmente Naruto podría darse por bien servido, bueno si Jiraiya había tenido algo que ver en la sorpresiva actitud receptiva de su padre, pues le agradecía, francamente le agradecía, le quedaba hablar con su madre, su bendita madre… le daba escalofríos pensar en hablar con ella, pero… si era sincero consigo mismo, con quien más quería hablar era Sasuke, verlo tan cambiado había sido un shock, que en su momento supo disimular bien, es decir, cuando lo veía de pequeño sabía que el chico iba a ser apuesto ¡pero que no se esperaba tanto! Incluso le había sobrepasado sus buenos 10 o 15 centímetros de estatura, ahora se sentía un poco tonto al sentirse tan orgulloso de su reciente altura, que si lo pensaba bien, ¿qué son cuatro jodidos centímetros de diferencia? Vaya que era tonto… ¿Sasuke seguiría enamorado él? El rubio lo dudaba, seguramente se dio cuenta estos años que era realmente estar enamorado, que sus sentimientos en sus años de infancia eran solo admiración y mucho cariño fraternal, pero por loco que suene, Naruto muy en el interior, casi que inconscientemente recordaba la promesa de Sasuke de volver a confesársele con mucho cariño, casi que con añoranza.

El sonido de su teléfono lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, solo podía ser una persona, y el nombre en la pantalla de su celular confirmó su sospecha.

- - ¿Estas vivo? ¿Entero? ¿debería llevarte algo para la hinchazón? ¿Un filete? ¿una bolsa de hielo? – preguntó de forma rápida Itachi.

- - Por sorprendente que parezca, estoy vivo, de una pieza y sorpresivamente ileso de este encuentro.

- - Entonces ¿cómo te fue?

- - Me parece que ero-senin le metió un poco de serenidad a mi padre – hizo una pequeña pausa recordando un poco la charla que acababa de tener con su padre - ¿te encontraste con Sasuke? – preguntó nervioso.

- - Sí… oí que te golpeó.

- - Estoy bien, hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, incluso creo que si tú me hubieras visto de buenas a primeras también me habrías dado un puñetazo.

- - ¡Que no te quepa la menor duda bastardo insensible! Pero al pareces Kushina y Sasuke han hecho un gran trabajo vengándome, de ahora en adelante los llamare _Los Vengadores, _imagínate: ¡_Sasuke el vengador! _Las chicas enloquecerán con eso – ambos rieron por las ocurrencias del mayor – pero enserio, Sasuke de verdad se arrepiente de golpearte, cree que lo odias.

- - ¡¿cómo podría odiarlo?! Si cuando lo vi solo pensaba en todo lo que quería abrazar a ese mocoso, y para cuando me doy cuenta, ¡el chibi que conocí creció y parece un armario!

- - Para nosotros también fue una sorpresa, y deberías ver las acosadoras que se manda.

- - Recuerdo cuando estaba en jardín de niños, incluso a esa edad las niñas lo perseguían, era muy divertido de ver – dijo riendo abiertamente.

- - Sí, creo que por eso no le gustan las mujeres, ¡solo le gustas tú! – dijo riendo y Naruto se puso frío.

- - A… ¿a-a que t-te refieres?

- - ¡Ay por favor Naruto! ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta si mi hermanito está enamorado de mi mejor amigo? ¡Incluso sé que se te confesó hace años!

- - ¿cómo te enteraste?

- - Yo soy el gran e incomparable genio de la familia Uchiha a mí no se me escapa nada. – dijo con acento teatral.

- - Oh por Dios tu modestia va a matarme ¿Debería construirte un altar y ponerte velitas? – Itachi era hilarante y nunca fallaba en hacer reír al rubio.

- - Claro que si mi querido y humilde súbdito. – dijo divertido Itachi – Volviendo al tema, le dije a Sasuke que no se preocupara, que tu no lo odiarías por algo como eso y que después iríamos juntos a tu departamento a hablar, ¿te parece si nos pasamos en la noche?

- - ¿Puede ser mañana en la noche? Creo que he tenido suficientes emociones fuertes por un día.

- - Te entiendo, entonces ¿qué harás con tu madre y tu hermana?

- - A Kushina aún no quiero verla, por lo menos hasta que se me baje la hinchazón del rostro, y buscaré mañana a Karin al instituto, tengo entendido que mañana tiene actividades del club de fotografía, la buscare cuando haya acabado.

- - Claro, entonces nos vemos mañana en la noche, y Naruto…

- - Dime

- - Ya eres un chef graduado, ¡así que espero la cena más malditamente deliciosa e increíble que hayas preparado en toda tu puta vida! ¡Nos lo debes!

- - ¡No le fallaré Itachi-sama! – dijo con voz teatral.

- - ¡Pues más te vale! ¡Sino recaerá sobre ti toda la furia del incomparable genio y diabólicamente guapo Uchiha Itachi!

- - Entiendo Itachi… Nos vemos mañana. – se despidió sonriendo.

¿Cuánto más se planeaba demorar Karin? Y para colmo que no conocía a ningún compañero de clase como para preguntarle el paradero de su hermanita, y no quería llamar a la casa de Minato a preguntar por ella, miró su reloj, ya eran las 4:30 p.m. ya solo quedaban los clubes de deportes, ¡se supone que los demás clubes terminan sus actividades antes! Volvió a echar una mirada a su celular, tal vez Itachi sabría algo…

- - ¿Naruto? – escuchó que lo llamaban, y esa voz le era _dolorosamente _conocida, por lo que levantó la vista y lo vio ahí, cuan alto era y con una voz gruesa y masculina que le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina.

- - ¿Sasuke?


End file.
